Sakura and Daisies
by wintersnowfallz
Summary: Three years after the death of their husbands, the two widows find comfort within each other.  originally intended for Sakura and Ino, but any Yuri pair really works . Explicit and twisted contents. 1 - shot


**Sakura and Daisies  
>Wintersnowfallz<br>**

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know this is a bit twisted, it written for the category "kinky and unusual sex", but I thought I could blend it in with Naruto characters. Meh.

* * *

><p>"How far do you want to go?"<p>

"All the way"

"Are you sure"

She nodded.

She sat on the bed with her legs out and crossed at the ankles, her beautiful smile and her eyes shows me her anticipation. I walk over and grab her forcefully. Her first button and undone itself in the rough encounter. I can see the top of her cleavage showing through as I eye it tastefully.

"What are you doing?" She asks me softly.

I didn't give her a response and brought my mouth over hers. I kiss her long and hard.

"You're not allowed to breathe through your nose" I commanded her, then proceeded forcefully kiss her and push her down onto the bed.

I can feel her short gasps in between our long kisses as she is seeking for air. Continuing to enjoy the sound of her gasp into my mouth, one of my hand moves down her chest and starts to unbutton the rest of her shirt, while my other arm is supporting her head. I can feel her body move and reacting to my touch. My hand reaches the last button right below her belly button. I unbutton the last one and snake my hand up the back of her bra. I unclasp it with one hand and begin to fondle her breasts. Ask I drew circles around her nipples, she mewed in between each of our kisses. I can tell she is getting more desperate for air. I move onto kissing her jaw line and her neck. I can hear and feel her panting into my ear as I caress her shoulders, slowly removing her clothing and bra.

My mouth moves down to her collarbone and I stroke the side of her torso, kissing my way down to her navel. When I reach to the beginning of her pants, I grab her shorts and her panties at the same time and remove them slowly from her slender legs, pressing butterfly kisses along the way. She looks at me with an expectation, eyeing me up and down. I understand what she means, skin to skin contact is so much more enticing. I pull off my shirt, undid my bra, and removed my pants and underwear. A small smile crept onto her face as she knew what was happening.

I crawl over her prone body, allowing my own to feel the softness of her skin. I began to kiss her again as my hand stroke between her legs. I can feel the wetness already present. I form gentle circles around her sensitive spot and her body responds with her stomach muscles flexing in small cycles. My other hand reaches up and finds her carotid arteries, pulsing next to her adam's apple. Her breath hitched in anticipation. I insert two of my fingers inside of her as I pressed down on her neck. I move downwards, licking and circling her nipples. I slide my fingers in and out smoothly, lubricated by her own wetness, twisting upwards and flexing my fingers every other time. She pants breathlessly. I can feel her getting closer to coming. She moans. I apply a great force on her carotid arteries. I feel her heartbeat racing faster and faster.

"Oh…yes…, please…yes…, please…"

She has no idea what she's saying. She arches her back and her pelvic started to shake. I tighten my grip on her neck. She spasms in her body in her orgasms, as she near the end, I can see her eyes starting to lose focus. I remove my hand from her vagina and grip her breast, smearing her fluid on herself. I move forward, kissing her jaw line, keeping a close eye on her face. Her eyes lost focus for a few seconds before closing and fully passing out, and all her muscles relax. I remove my hand immediate, and cupped her face, waiting for her to regain conscious.

Her eyes fluttered a few times before opening. It took her a second or two to refocus her eyes on me. She then glances at the vase to our right. A branch with sakura flower and daisies were intertwined. Strangely the two vastly different flowers seemed to be combined perfectly.

She sighs heavenly with a sweet smile and looks back at me, grinning, "Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know... I'm twisted :(, I have my moments. Thought I'll do a yuri pair this round.


End file.
